Seven
by thosedamfangirls
Summary: Leo searches for Calypso just like he promised. But sometimes things don't always go according to plan. Including a mystery, not your usual reality show and a cat. Rated T for later chapters.
1. Daydreams and Schedueles

_**Author's Note: **_

**For Leo's bit: This is after the whole quest of the seven and he's with Festus. His bits in italics is him talking to himself.**

**For Calypso's bit: The italics are thoughts and her diary entry, just to say.**

**Credit to someone on Pinterest for the profile pic for this.**

** Okay you can read now. And I don't own the Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus Series. **

**Leo I**

This wasn't the first time Leo Valdez woke up with wet bed sheets. The pungent smell still lingered even after he tossed it in the cheap laundry basket. He thought of the contents of last night's dream and shuddered. Several voices had chanted the word 'seven' constantly like the ticking of a clock. Obviously creepy voices and dreams was the norm for demigods but this one was different. He was reminiscing about his dream and chuckled to himself 'Quit yapping, I do know how to count from one to ten you know'.

He wondered if Calypso would have laughed at that one, or told him he wasn't funny. Holy Hephaestus he missed her.

As he cupped the doorknob to turn it, it came off. He sighed and got out the tools out of his toolbelt he needed and fixed in a few seconds.

When he eventually went out the door, he caught a whiff of alcohol and tobacco and gagged. He'd happily trade foul smelling hotels for a sweet but annoyingly stubborn, cinnamon smelling, carmel hair glistening, dark almond eye twinkling immortal any day.

And boy. The kiss. Magical. It was a whole explosion of amazingne-

_Seriously Leo. Seriously. Get a grip man, before you start drooling all over the place. _

_Remember. Act cool._

He realised he dazed off for a while dreaming about her. And he completely forgot what he was doing and where he was.

Leo was somewhere in Italy, just to get a couple of Z's and head on again. He grabbed an energy bar from his toolbox and shoved most of it in his mouth and almost choked. His stomach growled furiously, but he ignored it and shrugged it off.

Calypso was top priority right now and he had no time for dilly-dallying.

He went outside and saw Festus chilling in the parking lot. He looked as if he were waiting for Leo for eternities. He grinned enthusiastically and said 'Lets go and rescue Papi's girl'.

**Calypso I**

The day started off as usual. Eat. Tend to the garden. Sew. Eat. Write in journal. Cry yourself to sleep.

Today she didn't follow the scheduele. She had things to think about and things that distracted her. Love things.

_Leo. Leo. Leo. Leo._

Everytime she said his name she winced, sighed and repeated. She really wondered if she was coming back for her because if not, this was going to be challenging to get over.

The immortal girl layed in bed, in bliss thinking about the moment he promised to return for her. But then she thought of the moment he left and exhaled.

_Stupid, scrawy Leo Valdez. Why was she in love with a hero like that? _

_But Leo was different. He brought hope. The others who came to Ogygia brought her pain and heartbreak in solitude. _

_Stop._

_Don't act like some lovesick puppy. You are strong. You've had some bad times but you can't lay in bed all day procrastinating._

She got up and suddenly remembered what she had to do and trotted to the back door. The garden bloomed with a variety of flowers from roses to lilies to orchids and so on. Her moonlace flowers stood there swaying in harmony with each other. They brought back another painful memory.

_Percy Jackson._

She tried to ignore him and tried to find something to disract her with.

She saw the waves crash against the sand, and in the corner of her eye she saw her newly made dining table. Leo destroyed her other one when they met.

When she reached her secret hiding place, she took out her rustic, battered journal and flicked the pages. She got more esctatic at each turn of the page and when she got where she wanted to be she was almost squealing in delight. Before she could even read a word, there was a loud burst of noise.

Calypso panicked and tossed the journal back in it's place and rushed over to the reverberations from the possible destruction of some sort.

As she arrived near the scene of utter chaos, she placed both hands over her mouth and lost her temper and screamed as she spotted her new dining table crushed.. again.

_'Di immortales, my dining table!'._

After a few minutes of screaming, pacing and cursing she caught sight of something familiar and ran over as fast as she could.

_**Author's Note:**_

**I'm sorry it's really boring the main plot hasn't come yet, so yeah. Please do be kind because this is my first fanfic and I want it to be okay at least. I do apologize for the seriousness in this and the lack of humour (or my lousy attempt at it) I'll try and make it better next time.**

**I'd love to get reviews especially on what you guys think of the way I write about Leo and Calypso's characters. If you have any questions, tips, suggestions just tell me out straight. I appreciate it, sweeties x **


	2. Dining Tables and Sticky Notes

**Author's Note: This when the main plot kicks in a little. So enjoy.**

** I don't own the Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus Series. **

**Calypso II**

_'Di immortales, my dining table!'._

After a few minutes of screaming, pacing and cursing she caught sight of something strangely familiar and ran over as fast as she could.

It was shone so brightly golden, she had to cover her eyes a little.

I was a mechanical dragon of some sort. It was obviously trying to communicate, as it made some what panicked beeping sounds.

She had never seen this creature before but recalled she knew something about it.

_Why would a mechanical dragon end up on Ogygia? _

_Is this another one of the gods' jokes?! _

_No offence, but she would never fall in love with a dragon, so nice try people._

She paced a while asking herself questions trying to find out why was it here.

_Wait. _

_Leo mentioned something about his masthead of his Argo II. He named it Felix. No.. Festus. _

_Festus was a dragon._

It finally hit her, as if a lightbulb were dinging ferociously above her head.

_Leo had come back for her._

She darted as fast as she could but as she focused her view on Festus, she paused and she only realised it now. Festus had stopped making bleeping sounds.

The immortal girl stared blankly at the exact area where the dragon was just at a minute ago.

_But Festus was just-_

_And he went-_

She hoped the gods weren't just doing this for their amusement to just to laugh at her.

Before she could go to investigate a little further, a sharp discomfort in her head had come abruptly and she screamed in agony. But somehow in all the distress she heard the word 'seven' whisper to her.

**Meanwhile in Olympus.**

_'It's starting people it's starting!'._

_'Wait Aphrodite, I need some popcorn, bah too late now'._

_'Would you like some nice barley inste-'._

_'NO! Shut up Demeter'._

The Olympus television logo beamed proudly on the mega plasma screen. But Aphrodite beamed more proudly. I mean, she was an utter genius. Everyone didn't want the immortal girl leaving her prison, they wanted her to stay for at least another 200 centuries. She didn't want the poor girl to go through that, she was missing out on love and it was her duty to give it to her, one way or another.

Hephaestus and Hermes had supported her idea as Hephaestus wanted his child to have some much needed love in his life. Hermes on the other hand, had befriended the immortal and wanted her to have much needed love as well.

The 'Seven' theme song echoed through the marble throne room. She hummed along, knowing the rest of Olympus and and anyone who managed to have access to the channel was listening to this exact alluring melody.

Pictures of the Hephaestus boy and the immortal girl flashed by and when the theme song was over the love goddess' favourite part was finally here.

_'Made by Red Rose Productions, your go to place for the best love shows in existence!'._

She was so ecstatic, she would have burst out with frenzied smiles and laughs but she somehow kept it in.

It started off with the demigod waking up. It was an independent show, with his thoughts being the voice-over and the view automatically having the best angles and lighting needed. Flashbacks were also seen, which was fabulous. All Aphrodite needed to do was, get into his head and activate the code and done!

She a few oohs and aahs and aws especially when the demigod said 'He wondered if Calypso would have laughed at that one, or told him he wasn't funny. Holy Hephaestus he missed her' in his voice over.

A while later, it had begun the immortal's point of view. Her head was a bit more difficult to get into but she put something in the Ogygian air, that weakened her, which proved to be successful.

Laughs developed as the immortal's dining table had been destroyed yet again, as seen in her flashback with the demigod. Even Athena let out a giggle, which told Aphrodite that it was going great so far. She couldn't wait until the real fun would happen.

**Leo II**

The last few things that happened were hard to remember but he knew they were crazy. But not as crazy as the next few things that happened.

He was on a small sand island, being undressed by air.

They were probably right because scarlet stains of blood was nearly on every part of his clothes. He looked like Carrie on her prom night, except he wasn't a girl with awesome telekenesis powers. Except, when he looked around for wounds or cuts or even stains of blood on the sand there wasn't any.

The air also shoved ambrosia down his throat to keep him from talking. When the air was done the air brought over a circle shaped mirror with a frame looking like somewhere in a fairytale book.

He was in the fireproof outfit that Calypso made for him, plus his toolbelt. His curly, brown hair was as normal as usual but something made him seem magically enhanced.

'Damn I look good. Well I always look good but damn. Thanks air'. Not everyday you get to thank air for giving you a makeover session.

Curiously, Leo went over to the random antique looking table because there was a sticky note on it. Which read:

_Son of Hephaestus, bring this package to Calypso of Ogygia. And remember.. 7._

The sticky note poofed into a cloud of sky blue and lavender and the foggy gas formed a big door shape. He put his arm through the cloud and he could feel the constant flow of water and knew it led to somewhere else. He grabbed the package, shut his eyes and unwillingly entered the cloud into the unknown world.

**Author's Note:**

**How was that? I know, I didn't expect it to be surprisingly dramatic. Tell me if it's in your face dramatic because I wanna know. And don't hate me for writing Aphrodite like that. I mean I love her character and always imagined her graceful and wise and with captivating feminine beauty. But for the purpose of this story, I'll write her slightly love-delusional. **

**Please review sweeties and tell me which gods/goddess' dialogue you want me to feature. And if you want more of Leo's or Calypso's POV.**

**If you do review, thank you for taking your precious time in doing it. Until next time, strangers.**


End file.
